Broken Light and Twisted Mirrors
by Lucky Karma
Summary: A group of college students were heading to a conference but found themselves, completely lost and screwed in a random forest . Nobody remembers how they arrived but soon that doesn't matter for real trouble is about to rear its ugly head. As soon as they arrived, the group got separated from each other and its up to Lauren, an odd purple haired stranger and their friends to get ba


"What the fuck?!"

Were the first words that I heard this morning. I opened my eyes as a major head ache raced through my skull. _Who is in my room_? I thought to myself but as I looked around I realized that I was far from my room. I was outside in what looked to be a thick forest, full of lush leafy plants of every size. The sun was bright and warm shining threw the tree tops, I looked around more and saw my other fellow students in their uniform maroon colored smocks. Some were still asleep but others such as Rachel was already up and panicking.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"How the fuck would I know?!" She snapped at me.

"Calm down, don't get snippy with me," I growled back rubbing my head. _Did someone drug us?_

"Now what the Hell is this?" I head the thickest southern country twang say. _Jacies up_. "Hey get your ass up." she said probably to Justin.

"What tha... is this another prank?" I heard Justin grumble.

"Doesn't look that way Sunshine" Jacie responded.

"Justin shut up your making my head hurt" grumbled Sarah.

"Ok one I wasn't even talking it was Jacie. Two your head ache is the least of your problems." Justin said back.

"Why.? OMG Anna wake up!" she crawled over to where her friend was.

"What?" Anna snorted awake "Ugh where are we? And Why are we here?"

"That's what I want to know" Rachel said. _So she snaps at me and talks_ _rationally to them? Witch._

I look over to see Amanda passed out next to me.

"Amanda. Amanda wake up but stay calm ok?"

"Whats wrong?" she yawned .

"Look for your self."

"Holly crap." She said in her quiet voice.

I shrugged my shoulders "Don't ask nobody knows."

I got up brushed the dirt off my smock and walked over to where others were .

"Cody, JC wake up everyone is freaking out and you should be too. Common wake up." I kicked their boots.

Cody sat up first. "Oh sweet Jesus. Hey get up," he nudged Jc again.

" What? I have a hangover" she muttered.

"If only," I said.

She finnaly opened her eyes, "How did we end up outside? You too Lauren?"

"Not just her from the looks of it." Cody got up. "Ok where are we?" he asked the group of mostly panicked women (Justin and Jacie excluded).

"WE DON'T KNOW!" they shouted, soon after groaning holding their heads.

"Ow," I said.

"Ok people think, what was the last place we were last night?" Anna took charge.

"Well lets see," Justin spoke up "First we left the school as 4 in the morning, then we stopped for breakfast at jack-n-box, we got back on the bus and went back to sleep. Then we... woke up here? Wait is it still the same day?"

"Wait a minute is every one even here? Where's professor Laura and Debbie? Wheres Cara, Katie, or Denna?" Sarah brought to our attention.

"Wheres Carola?" I asked. they often forgot the Denmark exchange student.

"She's missing too?" Amanda asks.

"Ok Guys focus!" Rachel snapped. "Was anyone awake when this happened?"

Everyone looked at each other._ Nope_.

"I can't get any cell service out here." Said Rose. _Forgot she was there she must have woken up with Rachel_.

Everyone else got out their phones.

"Mines not working ether'"

"Mines dead."

"My screen cracked!"

" I Left mine in my purse"

"Lauren check yours."

"I left it at home."

"Wait you actually have a phone?"

"Ugh no bars." Rachel grunted "We'll just walk around a bit untill we get a signal."

"Where are we walking? Maybe we should stay here." Cody voted.

"I agree I'm sure someone is looking for us." Jc agreed

"I don't know about that, I mean wouldn't somebody have already found us by now." Amanda whispered.

Everyone got quiet.

"Alright lets..."

"Whats that sound?" I heard a rustling noise. I felt a chill running down my back. I then noticed that the forest was quiet, no birds chirping or even bugs, nothing but our own breathing." Guys I think were being watch..ooph" I said as I was hit from behind being pushed to the ground.

A couple of the girls screamed. _What is it? _I tried to push myself up, only to feel my hands restrained behind my back. "Where do you think your going girl?" I heard behind me.

"Who are you? Get off of her!" Jacie and Justin rushed foword. They didn't make it far two big men jumped out from behind the trees and tackled them.

The others made a run for it but were soon grabbed by other men. Cody tried to fight but was taken down by two men.

"Get off of me!" I yelled using my good flexibility to kick behind my back.

"Well with that kind of talent you'll sell at a good price." My captor said. "Did you get them all?"

"Gottem Boss." said the ugly-looking fellow holding JC. "Easy pickings."

"You Just got lucky." I muttered.

"Alright Lisen up you lot. Hears the deal my name is Master Razul, and this is my band of buisness men, and if you havent figured it out yet we're your new owners untill you're sold. So come along quietly and you'll be treated nicely, give us and trouble and I'll...OWW."

I waited till he got off of me before I slipped between his legs. Apparently he tied me with a rope with a lead because when I jerked back the rope when't up and nailed him were the sun don't shine. _HA!_

"You little bitch." He came at me swinging awkwardly, I dodged and gave him another kick to the jewels.

I took a look at 'Razul' the man looked to be in his forties, brown hair and an ugly scar running over the left side of his face. His clothes were a strange assortment looking almost like ancient Turkish fashion.

"Stop staring you fools grab her!" I tried to back up but he had my roped raped around his hand._ 'Shit'_. I dodged the first two but the third tackled me to the ground knocking the wind out of me. "Ugh."

"Lauren! Stop!" I looked at the situation my friends were all healed at knife point. I stopped my struggling._ I'm about to get it. I should've assessed the situation instead of attacking directly._

"Alright you little witch I'm gunna let you off easy since you'll probably sell faster with out a piece of your face missing." Razul said pulling out a knife.

"I struggled again but two men had me pined on my back. He leaned down healed my face to the side and drew a line behind my right ear his sharp cold blade.

"Nighty, night." I heard him say before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Sorry about all the characters I know its a lot of names but they are important to the story for now. I'll probably write a quick character sheet next. Also I will switch from first to third person from time to time. So if you have any questions please let me know. I promise that the main characters will show up soon! Feel free to give feed back!**


End file.
